After developing for years on the high gear, multimedia game enjoys great breakthrough not only in its audio and graphic performances, but also in it animation capability, since the computation abilities of electronic devices relating to multimedia games had been greatly improved which is directly resulted from the recent rapid development of semiconductor industry. Hence, players can now enjoys a multimedia game in a virtual-reality environment full of sounds and images.
Although the fun of playing multimedia games can be greatly enhancing by the improvement of audio/video effect, it is noted that for most multimedia games, conventional input interface, such as keyboard, joystick, or mouse, etc., are still used by players as the control device. In another word, as players can only interact with multimedia games through such conventional handheld input interfaces, the fun of playing multimedia games is reduced.
There are already some techniques for improving such disadvantage. One such technique is a game controller disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 20070072680, entitled “Game controller and game system”. The aforesaid game controller is a revolutionary device by which any motions of a game player can be used for controlling movements of a character displayed on a game console. One representative gaming system is the fifth home video game console “Wii” released by Nintendo. A distinguishing feature of the Wii console is its wireless controller, the Wii Remote, which can be used as a handheld pointing device and can detect acceleration in three dimensions. This design allows users to control the game using physical gestures as well as traditional button presses so that not only the conventional joysticks with a plurality of press buttons are considered to be obsolete, but it also make possible a new form of player interaction.
However, the aforesaid device still lacks the ability to integrate functions of different input devices into a single input device. Although in U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,245, entitled “Wireless peripheral interface with universal serial bus port”, the wireless peripheral interface is provided to be used for coupling with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port for connecting a wireless peripheral with a host computer, by which wireless peripheral devices (e.g., keyboard, mouse, trackball, touch pad, joysticks, and game controllers), transmitting communication signals to the peripheral interface, are received and processed into formats suitable for transmission to the host computer via USB. Nevertheless, the aforesaid interface is still short in that: conventional input devices (e.g., keyboard, mouse, trackball, touch pad, joysticks, and game controllers) are still used as control device for the host computer that the aforesaid wireless peripheral interface lacks the ability to integrate all those peripheral devices coupled to such wireless peripheral devices into one single control device; and thus a game executed on the host computer is played by those conventional mouse.
Therefore, an inertial sensing input control apparatus is needed for providing users with an integrated operation interface to interact with an electronic device connected thereto.